


Monster Under The Bed.    -   Sanders Sides fanfic.

by falsehood_bish



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsehood_bish/pseuds/falsehood_bish
Summary: Everyone has a demon guardian who lives under their bed. The voice inside your head you could say. This story is about two boys named Virgil and Patton, who just so happen to have one thing in common: They have met their demon.     This is Moxiety, with platonic Analogical and Royalty.    Happy Reading.





	1. First Meeting.    -     Virgil

Virgil was only five when he met Logan.

It was midnight, storming violently, the young child was curled up against the backboard of his bed, shaking and crying. The storm had woken him and scared him half to death. After a few minutes, the storm shook his house, knocking him off his bed. He looked up, finding a pair are piercing dark blue eyes staring back at him.

He quickly backed up, the creature emerging from under the bed. The demon was male, around 6'5, blue pupils, the whites of his eyes were black. He wore a black polo, blue and black striped tie, dark denim jeans, black dress shoes, and black-rimmed glasses.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, don't be afraid," Logan said, his voice quiet and calm, taking a small step towards Virgil.

"W-What are you?! Why a-are yo-you doing under my bed?!" Virgil asked, his voice panicked and quick.

"My name is Logan. I'm your guardian demon of sorts, Virgil." Logan explained, kneeling in front of Virgil.

"Guardian...Demon?" Virgil cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, I have been assigned to watch over you" Logan nodded.

"Why? Who assigned you?" Virgil asked.

"It doesn't matter," Logan said, picking up Virgil and placing him back on the bed before returning to his place under the bed.

Virgil, however, didn't return to sleep, he stayed, huddled under his blankets, completely silent.

"You're still awake, aren't you?" Came to a voice, Logans voice, from under the bed.

"Yeah," Virgil answered, watching the demon emerge from under the bed again. Logan sat next to Virgil, pulling him out from under the thin blankets.

"How much do you know about me?" Virgil asked, curious.

"Everything. That has been at least." Logan answered.

"What about the future?" 

"No, not the future."

"What's gonna happen in the future?"

"Many things. Good things, bad things."

"Oh..."

Logan loosely placed his arm around the child's shoulders. "You have a lot of life ahead of you Virgil, so much of it. More than you can even believe. And I will be there every step of the way, don't forget that. You will never be alone."

Virgil nuzzled the taller man's side. "Good" he muttered before falling asleep.

After a while, Logan placed the blanket back over the child, getting out of the bed and returning under it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day went a little like this:

Secrets, lying, panic attacks, two friendships, and an unbreakable amount of trust in a human figment.

Virgil woke up the day after meeting Logan, his single father Remy helping him get ready for school, grabbing an outfit which consisted of a purple long-sleeved shirt and black pants.

“Hey storm cloud, who were you talking to last night?” Remy asked his son.

Remy was a tall man, 6’1, unkept dark brown hair and pale skin like his son, though, unlike his son and brother, he didn't have freckles. He wore sunglasses, even indoors, a fashion choice he claimed. He was normally found wearing a white shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and grey Vans. He was a good dad. He married a lady named Val for a few years, them having a child, Virgil, together. Val divorced Remy after he lost his job and the family had no ways of income, and after his brother, Deceit as he was called in business, though Declan was his name, ended up in prison for murder. She was scared Remy would follow his older brothers footsteps, despite Remy being a complete pacifist. So, that set him off for being a single parent with his little baby boy, whom he loved dearly.

Virgil went quiet for a moment, he trusted his dad, of course, he did, but people who saw and knew their guardians were seen as crazy. He would try and pass it as an imaginary friend. “My friend, Logan!” He said in a happy tone like any child would sound like when explaining their friend.

Of course, Remy, not knowing of the previous night's events, thought that this ‘Logan’ person was indeed an imaginary friend. “That's nice kiddo. Now, are you excited for your first day of school?” He asked his son as he helped Virgil slip on his shoes.

Virgil nodded. “Yep!” Though, he wasn't as excited as he made himself seem. He was a nervous child with a lot of anxiety, so, a public place with a bunch of people, like a school, wasn't the most liked place for him. He barely made it through Pre-K calm.

“That's good.” Remy said, picking up Virgil and carrying him downstairs and sitting him down at the dining room table. He gave Virgil a pop tart and a glass of juice for breakfast, grabbing coffee for himself. “I'm going to take you to school, and I'll pick you up too.”

Virgil nodded as before. “Okay.” He said before eating his breakfast and drinking his juice.

“Remember, let's try and make this good. Try and make a new friend, be nice to your teacher and the other students, and most importantly, remember that you're okay.” Remy said, helping Virgil out of his chair, handing him his backpack, grabbing his coffee and car keys, and leading his son outside to the car.

Once the two were in the car and buckled up, Remy drove to the small school building. When they arrived there, Remy got Virgil out of the car, gave him a hug, and led him inside the school.

The class teacher, Mr. Thomas, greeted the pair, showing Virgil the table he would be sitting at and reminding Remy when the school day would end. And with that, Remy left, giving his nervous son one last hug, and going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

At the table which Virgil sat, was himself, and a boy named Patton, with whom he would become good friends with.

“Hello!” Patton greeted on a cheerful tone when Virgil sat down at the table.

“Hi.” Virgil replied, his tone timid and quiet.

“I'm Patton, what's your name?” Patton asked.

“Virgil.” He answered.

“Nice to meetcha, Virgil!” Patton said with a cheerful smile.

Virgil simply nodded, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. Then, the teacher walked to the front of the room and began to talk.

“Okay, everyone! My name is Mr. Thomas, and our helper teacher is named Joan, and they will be here shortly. It's amazing to meet you all and welcome to kindergarten. This should be a fun year. Now, I want all of you to introduce yourselves to your table partner and talk, hopefully, make a new friend!” The teacher said.

The room quickly filled with the chatter of children. Virgil seemed to fidget with his sleeves constantly at the sudden rise of noise.

“Are you okay?” Patton asked Virgil, watching the others fearful expression.

Virgil shook his head. “I.. I don't like loud noises very much…” he admitted, his voice quiet.

“That's okay, hey, weird question, but… Have you met your guardian?” Patton asked suddenly, catching Virgil off guard.

Virgil nodded after a moment. “...Yeah, why?”

“You have that look. Don't worry, I have too. What's your guardian's name?” 

“Logan,” Virgil answered. “What's yours?”

“Roman,” Patton said with a smile.

“Cool. Is your guardian nice?” 

Patton nodded. “Yeah, he's nice. Is yours?”

Virgil nodded a little. “I guess. We haven't talked much.”

“Yeah, some are more talkative than others. Like Roman, he talks a whole bunch, but he says that some rarely talk, and there's a few that never talk in their human forms.” Patton explained.

The rest of the day went fine, the kids got to know each other, the teachers supervised, and Virgil had a story to tell his father when he was picked up from school.

“How was school kiddo?” Remy asked his son as Virgil hopped into the car.

“It was great! I made a new friend. His name is Patton. One of his dads works at a library, and his other dad works at a rep-ti-le… Reptile, care place.” Virgil explained.

Remy gave a small nod. “That's nice.” 

“So, how was school kiddo?” Remy asked Virgil as he helped him into the car.

“It was good I guess. I made a new friend.” Virgil said.

“Oh? That’s really great kiddo. What’s their name?” Remy asked.

“His name is Patton Picani. One of his dads works at the school library, so, that's cool.” Virgil said as he buckled his seatbelt and Remy got in the driver's seat of the car.

Remy buckled his own seatbelt and started the car, beginning to drive. “That is cool.” he said simply.

Then, the pair drove home.

Nothing exciting happened for the rest of the day, until that night.

Logan appeared next to Virgil. “That Patton kid seemed very nice, don’t you think?”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. And do you know his demon?”

Logan nodded. “Yes, I know Roman. Good friends with him actually. He fits Patton quite well, I’m glad Roman got put with a child as flamboyant as he is.”

Virgil looked to him, puzzled. “Flam-boy-ant?... What does that mean?”

“It means to be very excitable, happy, cheerful. Those things.” Logan explained.

“Oh. Cool.” Virgil said.

Then, the two talked, Virgil eventually falling asleep and Logan returning under the bed.


End file.
